Drunk
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: You can drink 'till you heart burns, but never until your head goes to ashes. 8059 Oneshot - beta Archeklein.


**Disclaimer**:

KHR doesn't belong to me.

I'm a Brazilian fan writing in English because I'm stupid. Sorry for the mistakes.

.

_A special thanks to Archeklein, my beta in this fic! Thank you very much!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk<strong>

.

.

**:: Sak****e :: **

**.**

They were young, brave, and curious. And it was another Saturday without any villain trying to destroy the world so… what else could they do, but to be normal teenagers?

"My father keeps these sake bottles hidden from the restaurant, so we only drink in big events."

"He is gonna kill you, then."

"Maa maa, it _is_ a big event, Gokudera! My first A in Math, and it's all thanks to you!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, while Yamamoto took that strange and little plate, with which they are supposed to drink the sake.

"You can drink 'till you heart burns, but never until your head goes to ashes."

"What?"

"That's what my father told me. But I think I didn't get it yet! Hahaha."

"You freak…"

The first shot, Gokudera said "It's nothing special" and Yamamoto smile.

The second shot, Gokudera said "It's soooo weak! Japaneses don't know how to drink!" and Yamamoto smiled.

The third shot, Gokudera said "Y'know… you may be a fucker great swordsman, but I am the Tenth's right-hand, got it?" and Yamamoto laughed.

The sixth or seventh shot, Gokudera said nothing. But Yamamoto did. "My heart is burning."

"It's the sake, you bastard." Gokudera said, and he missed the fact that Yamamoto didn't smile.

"No, Hayato, I think it's you."

Another shot, and they ignored it all.

.

.

**:: ****Beer ::**

**.**

It was summer, and Dino Cavallone was enjoying a good time with his "young-brother" on the beach. The young Vongola Mafiosi, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, and their two friends, Kyoko and Haru, were at the beach watching a peaceful sunset, when the oldest one brought some cans.

"I know you can't drink, but you all are in a world where the bad things don't respect age… So, why not the good things too?" The blond said, giving a can of beer to Tsuna.

"Is it really ok?" the Tenth boss asked.

"Hahaha, just give it a try, you don't have to drink it if you don't like it."

"Let's try it, Tsuna-san!" Kyoko said.

"Yes, let's try it to extremeeee!"

"No, to extreme no, onii-san!" Tsuna plead, but it was too late. Everybody was too happy 'cause they were feeling themselves finally grew-up persons.

From his spot, Romario was drinking by himself, watching his boss just because.

Ryohei drank two cans too much fast, and fell on a deep sleep on the sands. Haru and Kyoko were sharing one, and they couldn't stop laughing and making commentaries to each other. Tsuna thought the taste was a bit sour, but he enjoyed it. He, Gokudera and Dino were talking about a lot of things – about their families - while drinking. Yamamoto didn't like the bitter taste, as he said, so he refused to keep drinking it.

"Freak weak." Gokudera teased him.

"Maybe I am! Hahaha." And the Japanese excused himself, going to the kiosk. He was going to ask for his water, when heard:

"You don't like bitter things."

Gokudera approached him, his eyes more serious than before, in the sands with the Tenth.

"Ow, you scared me, Gokudera!"

"Right? You… you don't like bitter things. Like a Storm."

Gokudera felt his legs trembling in the end of the phrase. He was trying to say about _that _for so long with Yamamoto, but the fear of an answer always left him speechless.

"I'm not sure if a Storm can be bitter or sweet…"

"Don't fuck me you asshole! You know what!…"

Yamamoto held his chin with only one hand, and the Italian lost the ground.

"But I know this Storm can only be bittersweet."

And he wasn't wrong. Even with the sour beer's taste on his lips, Gokudera's kisses were sweet as honey.

.

.

**:: Wine ::**

**.**

Gokudera had passed two months trying to make Yamamoto understand they were not _dating_. They had _something_, of course, but he wasn't a girl _to date _a guy, even more a guy like him! Then, when Yamamoto finally decided to listen to him, he looked at him with some foreign sad eyes and said:

"I am not _something_, Hayato. And you are not, either."

A month passed by. Yamamoto didn't talk to him, didn't send a message, anything. He avoided not only Gokudera, but Tsuna too and all the "Mafia game". Gokudera yelled at him on the roof, to make him stop worrying the Tenth… and him. Yamamoto looked back with those foreign deep eyes, and said:

"You are _everything _to me, Hayato. I can't be less than this for you."

Another month. And it was almost Winter when a little piece of paper appeared on the tan Japanese's bag. When he entered the Italian's apartment, he didn't understand why there was no light inside it, when there was light on the other window's apartments. And he was going to say something – really stupid about electricity – when he finally noticed all the candles over the living room. A single pair of red candles over the table, already prepared for dinner.

Gokudera took his hand, led him to the table, and then served the spaghetti, a bottle of water and a bottle of wine.

"I don't know many things about romance, Takeshi. I am sorry if you have to deal with that."

"I am ok with that... it's…"

"Good wine is made with time." Gokudera said, serving their cups. The green eyes, that were hidden looking at that red liquor, stood up to meet, finally, two familiar eyes smiling back.

"Sorry for the wait."

"It was nothing than worth."

.

.

**:: Vodka ::**

.

It didn't go according to their plans. Gokudera and Tsuna went to the same University, but Yamamoto decided for another one, where he could play baseball professionally.

The first fight was about "you are irresponsible with Tenth! As a guardian, you should be by his side anytime you can!" Gokudera would never say "_Are you really being so away from me?" _even if his life depended on it.

The second fight was about "your college is too far, what the hell are you thinking? If you are coming home so late, better you go to sleep at your father's house!"

The fifth fight was about a blue tie and a broken mug. Or maybe it was about a blue mug and a broken tie? Takeshi couldn't say it now. He is on a college's party, drinking and dancing with his new friends, still trying to understand what happened three years ago.

"Hei, Makoto-senpai, what is this?"

"Vodka, lemon and ice. Never told you before? If you don't have your orange half, play with the lemons slices."

He didn't like the taste of the drink. He didn't like the taste of those lips over his. And Yamamoto decided that he didn't like vodka, at all.

.

.

Gokudera, on his side, get used to drink vodka like milk on his parties.

He liked the taste, the feeling, the lips, everything about the night. It was only about to get focused and forget what was not necessary.

What he didn't like was the headache, the dry mouth, and that empty feeling every morning, remembering him that his bed was growing bigger and bigger every night.

.

.

**:: ****Water ::**

.

"I thought you were happy."

Yamamoto gave him two pills and a glass of water. He didn't like that room, so white and empty. How could anyone get better in a place like that?

"What the fuck are you saying? I am pretty happy you bastard!"

For a moment, the swordsman didn't say a thing. Gokudera wasn't in the Vongola's infirmary because of a fight. For the first time, he wanted it to be like so. But the truth was Gokudera drank too much, 'till Tsuna finds him sleeping over the sofa of his apartment.

"You have stomach pains since you are a kid, you just cannot drink this way you are…"

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Get out and get back to your baseball life you fucking freak!"

Yamamoto took a deep breath, serving himself a glass of water.

"I never approached you before because I believed you were happier without me. But I was wrong. You are not happy, Hayato. Neither I am. Now, shut up for God's sake and let me take care of what is _mine_. OK?"

For a first, the Storm Guardian noticed how dry his mouth really was.

"OK."

.

.

**:: ****Whiskey ::**

.

After graduation, Tsuna formally became the Tenth Vongola and all his guardians, except for Mukuro and Hibari, started to work for the Family. Their new base was built in Japan, as the only condition from Tsuna to accept his new job.

There was a lot of paper work, and a lot 'outdoor' work. Not only the missions, but a _lot_ of reunions, with all kind of people: another families, clients, suppliers, comrades, etc. Almost all of them were older than the Guardians, and it didn't take too long to Gokudera notices some customs during these meetings, lunches and dinners.

"I am saying, Tenth. They all drink whiskey, it's not only for the taste, it's like a _status_ because the good bottles are really expensive."

"I already drink beer, right? I like it, and I like white wine too! Why do I have to become some alcohol expert now?"

"Hahaha don't be dramatic, Tsuna. You can fake you're drinking, if you don't like."

"But I don't! I already proved it at college! Put soda on my glass, Gokudera-kun! They won't notice it!"

"They will, Tenth… Please, just for this meeting. They are real business men, they won't like it if you don't drink with them."

"The Cavallone like it. Change your glass with his during dinner."

The three looked surprised to an indifferent Hibari, who was standing the door for who-knows-how-long-time.

Since then, meeting after meeting, Mafiosi and business people always loved to give the Vongola Tenth a good bottle of a expensive whiskey. He would thank them with a true smile, holding the liquor until his Cloud Guardian would keep it.

And he knew, as the boss he was, those bottles never left Nanimori Temples, always waiting a blonde visitor to come and ask for them.

.

.

**:: ****Coffee and Milk ::**

.

He just couldn't get used to that. Deep inside, Gokudera was really afraid that we would never get used to that.

There was _milk_ in his refrigerator. Freak and terrifying milk.

"Good morning, _amore_."

It was more than just milk. It was milk with the plus of being called _love_ (in fucking Italian!) so early in the morning.

"Get some coffee."

"Ahn? There's no milk? I remember buying some last night…"

"Forget the milk, Takeshi! It won't… It won't happen if you don't try my coffee!"

Yamamoto blinked his eyes, like waking up at this very moment. He thought a second, and smiled. He took a mug and served some coffee to himself.

"Still in panic about living together?"

Gokudera put some milk on his own mug like he was in a fight with that poor white box.

"How can I get used to this if I can't stand your dammit milk!"

He drank. He tried, at least, because faster than he could stop it the sink greeted the milk.

"Your coffee is good." Yamamoto smiled, trying to keep a laugh.

"How do you do it so easily?"

"You already have all the hard work for both of us, _amore_. Now, here's your coffee. I need milk before training."

And Takeshi mixed milk and coffee on his mug. He drank it all, leaving the apartment for his appointment.

All by himself, Hayato looked to the mug and the loss of the mix of drinks. Milk and coffee. He could try, couldn't he? Anything would change just because a try.

Only a shot, like always.

And after that morning, any of them could ever say it outloud, but Takeshi just noticed that Hayato did like to put some milk to his coffee, every breakfast.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
